Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art. In this respect reference is made for example to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,563, which proposes betamimetics for the treatment of a wide range of diseases.
For the drug treatment of diseases it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is guaranteed for a longer period without the need to re-administer the drug at frequent intervals. Moreover, giving an active substance at longer time intervals contributes to the wellbeing of the patient to a high degree. It is particularly desirable to prepare a pharmaceutical composition which can be used therapeutically by administration once a day (single dose). The use of a drug once a day has the advantage that the patient can become accustomed relatively quickly to regularly taking the drug at certain times of the day.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide betamimetics which are characterised by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. A particular aim of the invention is to prepare betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day. A further objective of the invention is to prepare new betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day for the treatment of inflammatory or obstructive respiratory complaints.
In addition to the above objectives, the present invention also sets out to provide betamimetics which are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterised by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adreno-receptor.